


Flower Shop Views

by HeatofDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatofDestiel/pseuds/HeatofDestiel





	

*****I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKK only because my friend sent me a prompt and I just had to do it for her. Here you go guys, enjoy and give me any ideas you may have!!*****

 

Castiel knew what he had to do. He collected his confidence for the fifth time that day and pushed out the door of his shop and walked quickly into the one beside him. The scents of roses and daffodils filled his senses as his feet finally landed on the pastel linoleum. Bright collections of nature were all around him, making a pathway straight back to a large muscular man in a baby blue button up. 

 

“I’ll be with you in just a moment! These damn daisies won't stay in place.” The gruff voice did not fit the man standing before him 

 

Castiel walked slowly through the rows, touching soft leaves and petals stopping occasionally to take in the sweet scent of a flower or two until he was beside the man hard at work

 

“There we go! Finally some cooperation!” The man spun around and smiled a toothy grin at Castiel who was caught off guard by the shocking beauty of the man so close 

 

He had been watching him for years. Every morning as he would walk into his shop he would peek in and catch a glimpse through the foggy glass of the man smiling softly to himself as he watered the flowers. It became routine to stop and observe this creature so different than himself. Never had he ever been able to introduce himself or step into the shop, or even learn the man’s true first name, just a last one. Winchester. 

 

“How can I help you today?” The man wiped his hands off before offering it to Castiel to shake which after a moment of fumbling he managed to do 

“Flowers.” He spoke quickly earning a laugh from deep within the chest of the other man

 

“I would figure.” A moment of eye contact prolonged with silence between them brought the fact that they were still holding each other’s hands but neither pulled away “What kind are you looking for?”

 

“The kind that are grown.” Castiel spoke as though this was a tough request, bringing another laugh bubbling out of the mans lips 

 

“Alright, let me show you some from around the shop.” The man moved and placed his hand on Castiel’s back as he led him around the store row to row, flower to flower all never seeming to fully fit the his need 

 

“Do you have any suggestions?” Castiel asked

 

“Well that depends on the situation you are buying for, for parents, for a wedding, for a funeral, for a home welcoming… for a date. You know it differs for event. For a date I would say roses, classic but still appreciated.” The man shrugged, dodging eye contact 

 

“Oh no no- they aren't for a date. Can't remember the last time I was on a date.”

 

“Really you? Good looking, tattooed kid like you. I’m sure you keep the women chomping at the bit for you.” 

 

“I um I don't exactly prefer women.” Castiel kicked at a fallen leaf on the floor

 

“Oh, sorry. Didn't see you playing the team that's all, no offense meant man.” 

 

“It’s alright…” 

 

“If it means anything, we are on the same team. So really no offense.” The man finally locked onto the iceberg eyes

 

“Didn’t picture you playing either.” The eyes stayed locked together, green and blue just like nature. “I didn’t catch your name?” Castiel changed the topic

 

“Dean, Dean Winchester. And you?”

 

“Castiel Novak.” They shook hands again

“So who are you buying flowers for today Cas?”

 

There was a moment of silence as Dean began to turn back to the flowers, Castiel didn't have an answer prepared so he went with the truth praying it wouldn't lead to disaster. 

 

“Well you see, it is funny actually. Really a great story.” He began to ramble 

 

Dean laughed and turned back to him 

 

“Let me guess you came in to talk to me and don't know how to dig yourself out of this little hole you’ve created?” Castiel stood speechless “You act like I never noticed you watching me every morning. Or like I never walked past your shop, trying to think of what tattoo I would have to pretend to want just so we could talk.” Dean smiled stepping closer “You’re a pretty hard person to miss with all of that pretty ink on your skin.” 

 

Cas swallowed hard “Are you telling me, you knew I was there every morning?”

 

“Who do you think I was smiling at? The flowers?” He laughed getting closer still until his hands were gently on Castiel's hips 

 

“I thought I was being discreet hiding behind the fog.” 

 

“I could feel your eyes on me a mile away, through these leaves and the glass.” Dean plucked a bright yellow hibiscus flower and handed it to Castiel

“Why this one?”

 

“Because it isn't typical. You never see someone being given a hibiscus on a first date.”

 

“This is a date?” Castiel muttered as he twirled the flower stem in his hand

 

“Well it’s about to be when I take you out for lunch.” Dean smiled leaning forward pecking Castiel's lips “I’ve been waiting 2 years to do that.” 

  
Both smiling they walked out of the shop and off to their future together. 


End file.
